The Hiddles Marathon Challenge
by MidgardianMaiden
Summary: Just a writing exercise, I gather and watch every Hiddleston movie/show I can and write up a one-shot/drabble during the running time. My playlist is set so let's see what my brain vomits up during that time, maybe a real story will come of it, depending on my schedule and reader response. I encourage anyone who wants to take up the challenge!


All Hallows Eve had truly turned into a disappointment over the centuries, he could remember a time when he enjoyed himself on this day. But as most aspects of this new age, it was a pitiful pale contrast to the past. This year, Ian had managed to convince him to go out and see some local bands play. Ian was standing at their table, sipping a beer while idiotically bobbing his head to the songs nonexistent rhythm and considering the holiday, listening to their pathetic attempts at music while donning cheap inadequate costumes only had served to annoy Adam more so than usual. In fact, he had every intention of walking out after the first hour had it not been for a small figure darting past in his peripheral vision.

Thankfully, the band had wrapped up their set and got off the stage as the next group prepared to begin. He focused on the dark shadow that flew across the room towards the bar, propping herself up on a stool was a woman he had not seen in almost century. He knew they would cross paths again inevitably but he didn't expect it to be so soon.

He was monetarily stunned and, unsure how to proceed, he considered his options. There was no way she'd be here if she knew he was as well, he could make himself known right away and risk scaring her off or he could sit by and just watch. Choosing his second option, at least for now, he drank in the sight of his former lover, unchanged as ever, and her choice of apparel for the evening.

It would have been adorably clever, had it not been also stupid and reckless as well. Once the initial shock had worn off, he focused on her less than subtle costume. Like he, she was clad in all black but wrapped up like a gift for all to see. Tight short dress, leggings, combat boots, short leather gloves, and sunglasses. She more or less looked the smaller feminine counterpart to himself. Though to be frank, that had been to intended purpose of her turning so long ago.

The only indication to the idea of her costume were the streaks of crimson that had dribbled down her chin from a bright red mouth. While others assumed it was the sweet tasting stage blood that was so much more easily accessible than the real thing, Adam could tell what the real thing was and what was currently leaking from her mouth and on to the pale skin of her chest was definitely it. He could see Eve's insufferable sister pulling a stunt such as this, but not her. Not his Eden.

It was at this thought did she finally sense the waves of irritation directed at her, did she begin scanning the room in search of the source. It did not take long to spot him, how was it possible not to? If her heart could beat as it once did, it would now feel as if it had leapt out of her chest and fallen into her stomach. Less than a century was barely enough to make him age noticeably and, of course, he was still much too beautiful. A spiteful voice at the back of her mind cursed him for being so. Having caught each other's gaze, the minutes stretched out and seemed an eternity. He knew that she wouldn't dare approach him first, so he resolved to make the first move. Unfortunately, Ian seemed to have the same idea.

"Man, do you see that girl at the bar? I think she was checking me out."

Eden had indeed spared Ian a glance, after her shock had worn off and was able to tear her eyes from Adam to consider her options of getting out of the situation unscathed. Before Ian had even a moment to pluck up his courage to approach, Adam brusquely got up without a second glance to Ian. His eyes trained solely on Eden.

Seeing him a approach, Eden saw that it was no use trying to get away unnoticed since he was heads and shoulders above most everyone else and she couldn't use her heighten speed to escape without giving herself away. Turning to face the bar, she waited for him to take the seat next to her before she looked at him again.

"Adam."

"Eden."

She couldn't help but smirk, the name she had chosen for herself after her supposed death seemed like a good idea at the time. But with her creators, it had stuck.

"Where is Eve?"

"Tangiers."

The amount longing and melancholy placed upon that single word was enough for her stop asking about her lover's wife. The too familiar wave of bitter inadequacy washed over her as she remembered how she would listen to them speak to each other, how they exchanged historical anecdotes and intellectual theories they were either privy to or responsible for.

During her time with them, she did her best to tune out these conversations because they only served to remind her how she could never contribute to discussions like these. She could have lived the entirety of her long unnatural life twice over and she would still not have acquired as much knowledge as either one of them. Her reverie was interrupted when Adam spoke again.

"I suppose you think this costume is very clever."

"For one night of the year, most people dress up as what they would like to be. I, however, only have one night a year to show who I actually am. And no one is the wiser."

"How terribly sentimental of you. Undeniably stupid, but with good intentions, I suppose. Good intentions never caused any problems though, right?" he asked, dripping with sarcasm.

"What is it to you, Adam? There are no others here tonight. So what's the risk?"

"Because I used to think you smarter than this. I now see that I was mistaken, this is something I'd expect from Ava, not you."

She turned to face him head on for the first time since he sat down.

"Don't you ever compare me to that greedy petulant child, ever again." She warned dangerously.

Holding each other's gaze again, they knew that each were have the same, perhaps even shared, flashes of memories that they wish could be forgotten and the consequences of one impulsive action.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"For that, and for everything else. I don't know if I had told you that at the time."

"At the time, you weren't. Not that I blame you, you took your wife's side, I'd probably have done the same thing."

"Still. I'm sorry for what it has caused."

"Don't worry. We'll always have Paris." She muttered bitterly.

Adam sighed, it didn't seem like this would be going anywhere, not with her closed up, he needed to find a way to draw her out somehow, as she had done for him countless times in the past. Considering possible tactics, he saw her look over her shoulder towards Ian.

"I see you have a new familiar."

There, that was it.

"In a way, he gets me things I need for my work. He's an idiot but he's alright."

"He isn't your supplier?"

"Christ, no. He's in the music industry,"

This earned him a chuckle, it was only then he realized how much he missed hearing her laughter. Making a quick inspection of her body and face, he saw that she had remained unchanged as well, still so lovely. As a human she had been tawnier and more voluptuous but the turn had made that girlish plumpness give way to womanly slenderness, her tanned skin predictably fading to ivory. The intoxicating combination of her small plump mouth and the blood coating it that caused a stirring within him that he had nearly forgotten. Whether they continued to talking or he decided to ravage her against the nearest surface, it was best they make themselves scarce, so he grabbed her and started to direct them towards the door.

"We're leaving. Now"

"Christ, can't you take the time to slow down?" She snapped, only putting up a small fight as she followed behind him.

"My dear, we have nothing but time. Now come on."


End file.
